Resident Evil: Revisitations
by inuyasha401
Summary: I've decided to carry on my RE legacy. This story is just a taste of what's to come in the updated version, along with more than 3 chapters. Read my bio to know what I'm talking about.
1. Revisitations

***** CHAPTER ONE *****  
  
He sat, lying to himself and mostly praying that everything would just go away. The water in his bath was hot, far beyond discomfort. The nurse had said the heat would burn away all the remnant effects of the virus from his body.  
  
"Why did this happen to me? Why am I still alive?"  
  
The sponge flew across the bathroom, landing with a dull and sickening 'splat' on the wall. He stared at the butter knife that had slid under the door, evidence that she was creating another sandwich from his supper remains. He slid it across the cold tile and, lifting it upward by the blade, presented it to his right hand.  
  
"Nobody else, only me. Life doesn't mean anything. Why am I still living? Death would be way better than sitting on my ass twenty-four hours a day in this damn building."  
  
His grip on the knife, blade now reflecting his right leg, tightened. He stared at it as though he were attempting to transfer his life to it. It was dull, needing much sharpening, but it was so old and used that one or two areas in the teeth had become serrated. The knife fell from his hand and his left caught it blade down. His arm then made an arc and, with a resemblance of an axe hacking at a thick tree, blood slowly dispersed into the scalding water, releasing a horrendous aroma.  
  
He felt no real pain, but stared in awe at what he had just done. The knife handle was sticking out of the slash, slanted slightly upward. The teeth were hidden beneath the skin an entire quarter inch into the bone of his shin. Butterflies flew about in his stomach, forcing him to lean forward, and he vomited, leaving small green-and-pink chunks dripping from his mouth. A small second later he repeated, this time blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
Hearing off-natural noises from the bathroom, the nurse quickly swiped the key from her key ring and unlocked the door. She shuffled him out of the tub, allowing the trash can to guide his way and block his aim as another flow came, purely of blood. She wiped his mouth and whipped out a serum from one rear pocket and the needle from the other and quickly combined them. The needle pierced his arm, allowing the dark blue liquid to flow into his bloodstream. The man instantaneously settled down. She lifted him, dressed him, and tossed him haphazardly onto the bed face down. Few seconds later, his heart ceased function.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Another odd sound was emitted from outside.  
  
"What is it, daddy?" A young girl appeared on the stairwell.  
  
"Oh, baby, it's probably nobody. Go on back to bed. I'll take care of it, don't you worry.  
  
He gently shoved the young girl out into the next room and snatched the shotgun from above the fireplace. He cracked the door open. When he saw nobody, he opened the chain lock and opened the door. "Hello?"  
  
A figure emerged from the right side of the door, from behind the bushes. He repeated himself. No real response came from the pale shadow, now in front of the door. Only an inhuman moan escaped from what seemed to be the back of his throat. The figure's eyes seemed to look everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Since there was no iris or pupil visible in its eye, the man could not possibly know where the shadowed creature was looking.  
  
His heart began a crescendo. "Get the hell away from my house! If you come any closer, I'll . . . " He raised his shotgun and aimed at the shadow's chest, tyring to hide his fear.  
  
Again, only a moan, this time echoed from behind him. Another figure appeared behind the mysterious visitor. The man, still with his shotgun fixed on the doorway shadow, listened carefully, hearing his young daughter in the next room speaking in her cute, high voice, now with a hint of fear. The rich voice of his wife responding. As he listened, focusing more on the outside now, more inhuman moans reverberated off the many walls of the city. He blinked and returned his attention to the shadows on the sidewalk and in the doorway, which were swaying carelessly from side to side, which he had not taken note of before. Fear suddenly swept his gut and the pain of terror gripped his throat as he gasped for his breath . . .   
  
***************  
  
"WAAAAAAAH!"  
  
The nurse toppled backwards and landed on her rear; it seems that is only thing she can land on, having so much of it. She scrambled to the side of her landing zone and peeled off the cloth she was using to clean off his mouth and chest.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Kai! I hope you had a pleasant sleep."  
  
As he regained his breath, Kai began to focus on his surroundings, mainly the ball of white hospital uniform on the floor, scrambling to rise to its feet. His breathing became normal and his heart rate recessed. He finally saw the pink blob of a face and immediately recognized her as his nurse.  
  
She was very large, with huge blue-green eyes that had a gaze powerful enough to make the strongest, most secure man uncomfortable once they locked with his. Her short stature acted as a mirror, doubling the cellulose on her body. The outfit she wore was neat and pressed, slightly tinged with a dark pink color in places from the surgical procedures she assisted with below. The bright red tag over her heart revealed that she was definitely affiliated with the Umbrella Medical Facility downtown. It read:  
  
"THISBE, YOLANDA"  
  
"UMF / CHICAGO, IL"  
  
"RANK C-3 NURSE"  
  
"ID#: 55211"  
  
She finally reached her feet and straightened her uniform. She flashed a menacing look at Kai and retreated out of the room and into the kitchen in a huff. As the door closed, Kai scrambled to the side of the bed. Quickly, he snatched the remote from the table and clicked on the television. With much anxiety, he changed the channel to the Raccoon Broadcasting Superstation. The screen was a chase of rainbow colors in thick vertical lines, indicating that the station was off the air. Hunter sighed and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. It really did happen, didn't it? He thought. But why to me? Why was my family taken, but not me with them? He sat quietly for an elongated period of time, staring at the colors of the television.  
  
Yolanda returned with a familiar cart, this time of breakfast in place of yesterday's supper. "You wouldn't believe what I went through to get this all the way up to your room! You can be such a pain!"  
  
He shifted his view and analyzed the figure preparing the food. As the lid was lifted, the pungent scent of fried steak, sauce, gravy, and baked-in spices filled the room and gagged Kai. It was a wonderful smell, but it was so thick that it made the air around seem as a dense liquid. Yolanda wheeled the table over and stuck a knife into the bone with a smack, bringing back memories from last night. "Eat, Kai." She left in a hurry.  
  
Kai pulled the knife out of the meat and slid it across the plate. He stared at it and gained a feeling of deja vou. He gently placed the knife onto the plate by the broccoli and lifted the herb mixture and dumped it into his water. He stirred the concoction gently and slowly as he, again, averted his gaze to the television. The screen was now blank, but still accompanied with the high-pitched buzz of electronic life.  
  
The word 'live' appeared on the top right-hand corner of the screen and a still photo of a large mushroom cloud enveloped the darkness of the screen. Kai immediately knew that this photo was on every channel and, indeed, was Raccoon City.  
  
"And now we have a rather unfortunate turn of events. The President . . . "  
  
Kai heard no more. He had fainted to the back of his mind and had reentered his memories of September 27.  
  
***************  
  
The figure was moving into the house. Absentmindedly, Kai pulled the trigger on the Remington M1100 and pieces of human body flew into the yard and smacked against the wall near the door. The figure behind had taken the concentration of the blast, while the nearest took the force. The figure behind was now missing its head, yet it still moved slowly toward him. A short second later, he felt the rough tug of someone falling on his pant leg. Half of the figure in front was gripping his pants, giving no sign of release. How is it still alive? Its legs are out on the front lawn! It opened its mouth preparing to sink what was left of its teeth into his right leg. Acting purely on instinct, and in fear of the young girl in the back room crying, wondering what was going on with her father, Kai lifted his right leg, dragging the man's half with it. The half's head was directly below his foot, and he sharply lowered his leg.  
  
From the aftermath, it looked as if the half's head was softer than a normal human's. Blood, fresh from the half's brain, stained the carpet and, slowly, the stain grew. Kai slammed his back against the far wall, breathing irregularly. His astonishment was equaled only by his fear of the creature.  
  
"Kai, what was that?! I heard some . . . "  
  
She saw the mess, gasped, and her face blanched. Kai quickly hurried to her aid, preparing to break her fall and hurry her out the basement door and into the street, but the creatures in the kitchen had other plans for him and his family. Kai's daughter was lying on the floor, a creature leaning over her and his son beating on the attacker. Finally, the creature noticed the incessant banging on its head, and it lunged at the boy... 


	2. Renewal

***** CHAPTER TWO *****  
  
"...of Raccoon City." The breaking news coverage was ending as Kai regained consciousness, but he heard nothing. He had been screaming at the top of his lungs without knowing about it, even less hearing it. As he began to focus on the door at the far end of the room, he saw several patients from his wing and from below gawking and snickering at his childish panic. Yolanda appeared in the doorway, having a hard time squeezing through the murmuring crowd.  
  
"How long did you plan on making that ruckus? I heard it sending another patient off ... OUTSIDE!"  
  
"Sorry. I had... never mind. I really didn't--"  
  
"No excuses, now! Just eat! You haven't touched anything on that plate!"  
  
Kai glanced at the heaping plate of steak and gravy. It smelled wonderful, but he couldn't eat anything. He just sat on the edge of the soft bed and exchanged glances from Yolanda, to the plate, and back.  
  
"You wouldn't dare give that back! You ate NOTHING from that tray!"  
  
"I'm tired. Go away, Yolanda. I need my sleep."  
  
Finally, the nurse discovered the crowd outside the room. "Oh! Go away; you know better than that! Ms. Gilbert, go back to the cafe. I'll be with you soon. All of you, shoo!" And she was gone.  
  
Silence filled the room and the air was easier to breathe. 'Well, at least she's gone. I sure am glad this is my last day dealing with her.'  
  
He flopped backward, making himself perpendicular with the bed, his arms and legs free-hanging from the edges. He breathed a deep sigh and decided to get dressed. He rose and opened the closet door, searching for his only pair of clean jeans and the t-shirt with the Raccoon City Police Department logo on the back. He found them and dug out a pair of grey socks from the drawer and slipped the outfit together. He turned and entered the bathroom and was stricken with the vile memory of last night and immediately shut the door. I don't think my hair is that bad today, he lied to himself. The tub's cleaning had not been finished up and the odor of a mix of old vomit, coagulating blood, and tub cleaner penetrated his nostrils. Yolanda had managed to clean the floor before becoming sidetracked, but nothing more. How did she even become a nurse? She can't clean anything, she's evil, and she has the build of a walrus!  
  
***************  
  
The air outside was very pleasant. The sun beat down on Kai warmly as he exited the taxi. He had just signed his final forms and was forced to walk three blocks, since his wallet was back home and his pre-paid mile limit was reached.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Perhaps we'll meet again. Have a good day."  
  
"Uh-huh. You too."  
  
Arlington was very beautiful with all the flowers beginning to climb upward toward the sky. His new apartment was within view, but only just. He waved on the taxi driver and began walking.  
  
This is not home, he thought as he reached the building. This is only a place to stay for a while until I can get back to Raccoon City. He cringed, knowing that it would never happen, but removed the nasty thought. His family was gone, his virus was gone, and his value of life was diminishing.  
  
He unlocked the door and stepped into the clean, fresh- smelling apartment. The sunlight dripped in from the windows on both sides of the living room and flooded the floor. There was very little furniture here, but enough to suffice; a recliner and couch on opposite ends of the room under the windows and a small square table with a cable TV hooked up in the corner. It was homey enough, but Kai was not impressed. He walked across the new white carpet and into the next room: the kitchen. A small stove was against the far wall with cabinets and a microwave inside. A few dishes were neatly placed in the cabinet on the left of the stove. Again, not impressed. He finally reached the bedroom; it was the only room he was interested in at the moment. He crashed on the soft foam bed and lay for several minutes. He reached up, closed the blinds, and, last, the door. He was then asleep.  
  
***************  
  
She was dead. Kai's six year old daughter lay limp on the floor, her eyes frozen open with fear. The jugular was spewing blood all over her murderer, who was now fixed on the young boy. The boy had dodged the creature's first attack and then leaped into his mother's arms. She hefted him onto her shoulder, grabbed Kai, and vanished out the back door.  
  
Once the downtown Darcy Repair Warehouse was reached, all three of the Hunters began to break down. Tears flowed from the woman's eyes, landing on the young boy's head.  
  
"Jacob, you'll be fine. I won't let anybody take you away."  
  
The young boy shot an evil and resentful glance at his father. "Protect me? You couldn't even save my baby sister! What makes you think you can keep me safe!?"  
  
Kai was stabbed through the heart by his child's words. He tried to speak, but no words would come to his tongue. He's right. I let my daughter die. How can I try to have him forgive me if I have no reason to forgive myself?  
  
"Jacob, honey, Aly's fine. She's in heaven now. She's happy and she'll watch over you and make sure we all will be okay. Aly didn't. . . die, sweetie. She's just. . . just. . ." Her words completely died out.  
  
A rough pounding on the door suggested that someone was alive in this mess. Kai motioned his family into the office above and peered through the keyhole. Nothing of any value was seen, so he took the chance of cracking the door open. A young man burst through and shouted to Kai to close the door. He quickly obeyed and locked the four locks and bolts on the door.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Brad Vickers, S.T.A.R.S. Likewise?"  
  
"Kai Hunter. My family is above in the office." He motioned to the dark window above their heads.  
  
"Glad to see more than one person is alive at a time."  
  
"Cut the crap. If your 'S.T.A.R.S.' care so much, why haven't they solved the problem? You guys supposedly found an Umbrella laboratory, right? Did you not find anything to stop this. . . this. . ."  
  
"Stop. Just stop. You KNOW we would stop the infestation if we could. But we can't, so I'm getting what's left of S.T.A.R.S. together to see what can be done. Hell, for all I know, we are the only people alive in the city. All anyone can do is pray that they find a way out."  
  
Kai was silent. He felt remorse from his outburst and considered apologizing, but reconsidered. He did not know this man, nor did he want to. Friends are useless now.  
  
A beastly roar echoed from the door Brad had just entered. Brad quickly whirled around to be sure the lock was secure, and just in time. A visible pound on the door showed something, besides those zombies, was outside.  
  
***************  
  
Kai woke in a cold sweat. He slowly sat up in the bed and pressed his palm against his forehead. He felt as though he had obtained a hangover. He slid off the bed and waddled out to the kitchen for a glass of water. Why do I have to live through this dream every time I sleep? He drank the water down in a single gulp.  
  
The couch was a bit small for size, but the soft comfort made up for it. The searched for the remote, located it, and clicked on the television. Bacillus-Terminate reports were on every channel. Naturally, his instincts forewarned him to keep it on, but he disobeyed. The TV snapped off and he lay on the couch with one arm over his face and one leg off the couch.  
  
The only sound blocking his path from conscious to unconscious was the gentle pounding at the door. He startled, falling off the couch. He speedily reached his feet and unlocked the front door. He opened it and a woman with light brown hair welcomed herself into the doorway.  
  
"Can I . . . help you?" 


	3. Reclamation

***** CHAPTER THREE *****  
  
Kai's heart skipped a beat. The visitor was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever met. Her eyes sparked with a deep, natural blue. She was of short stature, had obtained a good, strong build, and the chest was desirable for any man, and coveted by women.  
  
As he began to analyze her face and body, she waltzed into the apartment and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Do you have any cups?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Back cupboard, above the stove." He closed the front door, latched it, and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"This one?" She inquired.  
  
"No, one more to the right." He watched as she strained to reach for the cupboard, failed, and tried again.  
  
He watched for a few seconds. "Uh, can I get that for you?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'll get it. What drinks do you have?"  
  
"Hard or soft?" He winced at his words.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. Um . . . do you have orange juice?"  
  
"Lemme check." He dug in the refrigerator and held up a jug. "This okay?"  
  
She turned, nodded, and continued to reach for her glass. Kai's eyes fell from her head to her chest. She was bouncing up and down in feeble attempts to lay a finger on a glass, breasts following with her movements. She finally stopped, placed her hands on her hips, and sharply exhaled, irritated. She turned to Kai, now allowing assistance.  
  
His gaze quickly shifted to her face.  
  
"Would you get a glass?" Her voice was sharp and to-the-point.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He pulled down a large glass and set it on the counter.  
  
"Than-kyu." She poured her drink and took a sip.  
  
"So . . . uh, who are you?"  
  
"Clar . . . is. Claris Fields. You're Kai Hunter?"  
  
"Yeah. Why . . . how do you know me?"  
  
"Papers. You're a survivor from Raccoon, according to them. True?"  
  
Kai was curious as to her inquiries. "Yeah."  
  
She took a drink and began heading to the living room. She plopped down on the sofa and rotated her body so that her legs were hanging over the arm. "You were infected with the . . . an odd virus, right?"  
  
He cautiously walked into the living room. "I guess so. They wouldn't tell me--"  
  
"What symptoms did you have? Besides the . . . obvious ones, no one knows the symptoms."  
  
He slowly sat on the recliner, facing Claris. "Who are you? I mean . . . your affiliation."  
  
For the first time, she targeted his eyes with a deadly glare. Suddenly, her blue eyes weren't so beautiful. "Answer the question."  
  
Kai became defensive. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whose house are you in?"  
  
"My apologies," she replied, sarcasm filling her voice. her gaze calmed and centered on her drink.  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
Her eyes swiftly shifted behind Kai, into the kitchen. She stood and slowly began to move toward the doorway.  
  
"What?" He rose to his feet.  
  
A quiet, sharp pop emitted from the bedroom doorway beyond the kitchen's rear. Claris dove behind the sofa, narrowly escaping a projectile the landed in the center of the front door. Another pop fired, forcing Kai to hurtle toward the recliner in a state of semi-consciousness. He landed in a sitting position, leaning against the front of his chair. Soon after, he had fully lost consciousness.  
  
***************  
  
The door would not hold forever. The pounding grew more intense and fierce.  
  
"What the hell is that!? What did you lead here!? You do know that you put my family in danger, right!?"  
  
"What did you want me to do? Get eaten by it?"  
  
"If that's what it took to keep my family safe!"  
  
Brad took shock from Kai's response. "Look. Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
"Shit--what do you think!?"  
  
"Then shut up, calm down, and look around!" He looked irritated.  
  
It was ominously quiet, at least until Kai's young son, Jacob, jerked open the upstairs door and came dashing out of the office, screaming apparently at his mother. He ran across the balcony, down the stairs, and toward the still door. He reached for the locks, failed, and tried again.  
  
"Jacob, no! You can't go out there! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! NEITHER DOES MOM! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME--IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU!" he screamed shrilly at the top of his lungs. He then saw a ventilation opening to the left of the door that apparently lead to an adjacent room. Immediately, he crawled in and disappeared.  
  
By the time Kai had regained his balance after Jacob's explosion and reached the hole, his son was nowhere in sight. The duct was far too small for Kai to fit. He strained to see anything in the dim light of the other room. He saw a shadow in the next room that didn't look human . . .  
  
***************  
  
"AAAWWWWWW!"  
  
Kai was rudely awakened by the feeling of well stuck duct tape ripping off of his mouth. A blindfold lifted and he found himself blinded by bright, pure white lights, immediately brewing a headache. He squinted over at his waker; an older man, hair greying, but full, including a complete, yet short beard. He wore a red-and-white tag on his labcoat that looked very familiar:  
  
"GRAMM, WARREN"  
  
"UM-B3 / DENVER, CO"  
  
"RANK B-1 CHEMIST"  
  
"ID#: 82450"  
  
"Hello. Glad to see your eyes are focusing. Please say your full name."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing emerged but strained air.  
  
"Hmmm . . . I will be back momentarily. I suggest you stay where you are." He strutted quickly out the electronic door.  
  
Kai was now alone. He began to scan his surroundings. White lights covered the walls from top to bottom. The floor was tiled with white marble. All that was in the room was his bed, a tray of medical supplies at the foot of his bed, and a machine to Kai's left, which seemed to be reading his vital signs. One of the screens caught his eye; A security camera was divided into two screens. They showed him and another lab hat appeared the same as his. In it, Claris was sleeping. She wore only a garment covering her lower torso, leaving the rest revealed.  
  
She was a voluptuous woman, especially with her hair out of the ponytail. The light brown beauty flowed over the edge of the lab bed like a gentle waterfall. Her serene, yet expressionless face showed that she had entered a dreamless sleep. Her breasts were perfect in size and dimension. Kai could tell that they were very firm, unlike most women's. They fit the rest of her gorgeous body like the finishing touch of a delicate puzzle.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Kai whirled around, falling off the bed. Doctor Gramm had returned with a small syringe, a cartridge of some sort, and a disk. He walked around the embarrased Kai, to the machine, and plugged in the disk and cartridge. After a second, a bluish-green liquid showed behind a clear plastic panel. He stuck the syringe in a hole, next to the cartridge. It filled with the chemical.  
  
He pulled the syringe out. "There. This will relieve your groggy state. Please return to your bed. I will administer this to you."  
  
Kai scrambled back into the bed. The man injected two shots of the fluid into his wrists. Kai began to feel nauseated, then relieved. His headache had subsided, as did the acute dryness in his throat.  
  
The man still lacked emotion. "Please say your full name."  
  
"Kai Hunter. Where am I?"  
  
"You looked at my tag. You know where you are, and you know who I am."  
  
Kai was surprised that he had noticed. "Why am I here?"  
  
Doctor Gramm ignored his inquiry. He made a few adjustments to the machine and quickly left the room. Kai quickly got up and looked out the duraplastic window. Another man, younger, was gathering memos and reports from his desk. He paid no attention to Kai.  
  
Failing to get any attention from the receptionist, he tried the door. Naturally, it was locked by numeric code on a panel. He punched in a few numbers, but to no avail. Irritated, He crept back to the bed and lay down. The monitor on the machine had been turned off, and was locked by code. He resisted sleep, due to the recurring nightmare, but his boredom and confusion broke his resistance, and he began to doze. 


End file.
